Valkaris
Valkaris (formerly known as Darth Inanimis) is the Mervisian leader and Field Marshall of the Maverick Jedi and the main host for Maverick Marshalls. History Plauguis' Weapon Valkaris' early life was not something to envy. Just months after he was born, he was kidnapped by the Sith Lord Darth Plauguis who noticed the childs incredible force sensitivity. Like many Sith Apprentices, Valkaris would be subjected to many years of brutal and mentally challenging training. Inspite of the cruelty Plauguis inflicted upon him, Valkaris remained loyal to him. However, Plauguis felt he was now waisting his time on the young Valkaris, since he hadn't lived upto the potential Plauguis saw in him and that Valkaris struggled to kill someone in cold blood. Because of this he went in search of a more powerful Apprentice, who would come in the form of Palpatine. Once Palpatine submitted to his tutelage, Plauguis contemplated on simply killing Valkaris since he didn't seem much use to him anymore, but instead he sent him on missions to do his bidding and get him out of the way so that the Sith Lord could put his time into training Palpatine. Surprisingly, Valkaris and Palpatine weren't at all hostile with each other. Since they shared many personality traits, they became somewhat friendly to one another. In reality Palpatine didn't really care much for Valkaris and just saw him as a skilled weapon like Plauguis. However he did have some admiration for Valkaris, but not enough to care for him. Valkaris on the other hand considered Palpatine the only person he could call his friend, but this would later be proven to not be true. When Valkaris returned from a disasterous mission, (A mission he was sent on right after gaining his title "Darth Inanimis) Plauguis subjected him to force lightning. When Valkaris asked his "friend" Palpatine for help, he simply stated he was weak and voiced his disgust for his faliure. At this point Valkaris suddenly realised he didn't have to be the underling and could make his own decisions. With this epithiny Valkaris then used his own force lightning on Plauguis, which was stronger than Plauguis anticipated. Plauguis and Palpatine drew their lightsabers along with Valkaris and a furious duel began. The duel was long and strenuous and though Valkaris was able to hold his own against the two Sith Lords, it wasn't long before he started to lose. Seeing no other choice, he faked his death by falling off a cliff. Happy that one of their biggest threats was dealt with, Plauguis and Palpatine would forever remember Valkaris as a mockery of the Sith. A Destiny Met No longer a Sith Lord, Valkaris would take off for the outer rim and look for a purpose that was worth while. Eventually, his ship lost power, leaving Valkaris stranded in space. Help was at hand however, when a massive starship recovered Valkaris and helped heal his wounds from the duel. When he woke up, Valkaris found himself on another planet in a medical center. Once he was healed, he was taken to a castle and met with several other force users who called themselves Maverick Jedi. They then told the curious Valkaris that he was on his home planet Mervis. Valkaris then found out how Plauguis kidnapped him and came to abseloutely despise the Sith Lord and vowed to hunt him down. With many skills and abilities Valkaris had already learned, the Maverick Jedi made him a Maverick Jedi Marshall. Valkaris had now found a better purpose. Since they were so far out in the galaxy, there were no Sith or Jedi who knew of Mervis or any of its nearby systems, so any wars or conflicts were incredibly rare. Although from time to time there was always going to be people who might change that fact and it was the Maverick Jedi's duty to stop that from happening. Many years would pass and Valkaris had now turned into a mighty Maverick Jedi with an unarguably good sense of justice. But he still wanted to find Plauguis and end his life. For decades he'd tried to forget him, but many decades later when he heard he was living in Coruscant, he flew a ship there by himself to finally execute the Sith Lord. However by the time he found his apartment, he found his dead body. Realising someone incredibly powerful had defeated him, he escaped the building as soon as he saw the body, fearing for the first time he might meet the same fate, not knowing how close he was to meeting Palpatine, Plauguis' killer again. Valkaris then felt he could finally let go of his past and went back to his duties. Not long after seeing Plauguis' body, he was given the title of Field Marshall of the Maverick Jedi, making him the supreme leader of the enormous group. Saving a Sith Lord At one point, Valkaris was investigating a possible crime organization on a Union controlled planet, but instead he and his team found a man claimong to once have been a Sith Lord. Going by the name Darth Dracus, Valkaris was surprised by the man not attacking them, but asking if he could join them. Giving Dracus the benefit of the doubt, he accepted him into the Maverick Jedi and with his watchful eye trained him to become a Marshall. Valkaris found Dracus' serious and cold personality very familiar to him, since he'd been the same way when he was a Sith and felt they had alot in common. However, Valkaris was not fooled by Dracus and quickly discovered that he'd been trying to infiltrate the Maverick Jedi and destroy them from the inside out by planning on blowing up the castle the Maverick Jedi were stationed. One night, Dracus carryed out his plan and began planting a bomb, but as he programmed it, he was confronted by Valkaris. After a long discussion, Valkaris eventually convinced Dracus to deactivate the bomb and truly become a Maverick Jedi. When Valkaris asked Dracus if followed the rule of two, he simply stated that he was apart of the Sith revival operation. He then explained to Valkaris that it had been founded by several Sith followers who were not force sensitive who planned on creating a new Sith society. Dracus then revealed that he was the first Sith Lord they trained. Valkaris then asked if he knew where this organization was, but Dracus did not know, since they would travel from system to system to hide their tracks. From that moment on, Dracus and Valkaris would know each other as true friends. Teaching His Mastery Interestingly, Valkaris never took on a full time apprentice. Deciding that he may "infect" someone with his previous experiences with the Sith. He did teach groups early in their training, but Valkaris preferred to go on missions with his fellow high ranking Maverick Jedi. However, this didn't stop so many from trying to become Valkaris' apprentice. Many would try to push themselves further to attract the attention from the Field Marshall, but as much as he was impressed and was fervent of their skill, he still remained firm in his position on the matter. Disovery of Betrayal Ten years later, the Maverick Jedi found out that the Clone Wars had begun. This did not surprise them, since they'd known about the Jedi and Sith's wars for years. However their secrecy was threatened when Valkaris discovered traitors among the Maverick Jedi who wanted to reveal themselves. Personality and Traits "How can you possibly get a student to learn quickly, if you're going to be so cryptic?" '' ''-Valkaris showing his humorous side. When he was a Sith Apprentice, Valkaris was a determined individual who was bent on earning his master's praise, inspite of the torture he would inflict upon him. He was completely sub servient to Plauguis and would even give up his life for the Sith Order. However, his difficulty in killing people in cold blood held him back in becoming truly cruel and merciless. It was this one trait that would help him realise he did not want to be apart of the Sith any longer. Valkaris also wasn't at all competitive, as shown when Plauguis revealed Palpatine as his second Apprentice. Valkaris was even friendly, a very rare thing to find in any Sith. Many of these positive traits, made him weak in the eyes of Plauguis and it led to him sending Valkaris on missions that could easily be called death sentences by many. Valkaris' personality would change radically when he left the Sith and became a Maverick Jedi. He would become, wiser, braver and kinder, which would only increase his power in the force. Valkaris could however be very opinionated and when he believed in something, there would be little someone could say or do to convince him other wise. Valkaris never did have much hatred of he Jedi, not even when he was part of the Sith, but he did think they had "Passed their expiration date" and thought highly that the Maverick Jedi could do better at keeping the peace. He even had a good sense of humor, having a habit in joking about the Maverick Jedi's secluded society, going so far as to compare it to a crime syndicate. Powers and Abilities Valkaris was an extremely powerful force user. When he was a Sith Apprentice, he easily learned many of the powers the Sith possesed, which surprised Plauguis. When he became a Maverick Jedi, his powers tripled, since he was using the light side of the force as well. He could move objects as large as boulders without moving and could famously take apart a droid and put it back together again while using the force with his eyes closed. He also could use force lightning, a power he would maintain even as a Maverick Jedi. Valkaris was also a master swordsman. Even when he was a Sith Apprentice he could still hold his own against Plauguis and Palpatine. As a Maverick Jedi, his skills with a lightsaber only improved and it wasn't long till no one in the entire Maverick Jedi society could beat him in a duel. His prefered weapon, even as a Sith was a blue bladed lightsaber. Trivia Category:Host character Category:Maverick-Canon Category:Characters Category:Host Category:Unplayable character Category:Maverick Marshalls